Moorvaica
Rulers of Moorvaica History Nomads of the Steppe *Significance of the steppe was the it served as a land trade route connecting the north and south *Also for it was home to nomadic peoples who frequently swept into factions to loot and conquer Steppe Nomads and Settled Societies *Differing ways of life of nomadic and settled peoples resulted in constant interaction between them *Over time, the nomadic invaders slowly adapted to the civilizations they conquered Moorvaica's Heartland *The geography of Moorvaica explains why the earliest peoples settled near the Western coast *Only about 20% of Moorvaica's land was sutiable for settlement during the early 800s BR *The suitable land was known as the Moorvaic Clearing *The Moorvaic Clearing was also known as Moorvaica's heartland *Throughout Moorvaica's history, its political boundaries expanded based on the power of its rulers *Even though power rose and fell, Moorvaica remained a center of civilization *In the Moorvaic view, people who didn't belong to their civilization were considered inferior and uncivilized *Because the Moorvaics saw their civilization as the center of the civilized world, their own name for Moorvaica was the Middle Kingdom The Rise of the Moorvaics *For many bemen, the Moorvaics had roamed the steppe in loosely organized social classes *By the 800s BR, leaders emerged to unite the Moorvaics into a formidable force Moorvaica Unites into a Kingdom *Moorvaics lived in social classes as far back as 1500 BR *By the late 800s BR, the social classes of Moorvaica were under the rule of two separate kingdoms, East and West Moorvaica *According to legend, a strong ruler from East Moorvaica united all of Moorvaica by the early 700s BR Social Classes *Moorvaic society was sharply divided between social weak and powerful *Moorvaics were governed by ruling class of socially powerful headed by a king *They governed scattered social classes within Moorvaic lands The Moorvaic Conquests *Once the king of Moorvaic united its West and East, he moved forward with his ambitions in conquering the lands bordering Moorvaica *Due to his ambitions he was named the Moorvaquer by the Moorvaics Moorvaic Empire *The Moorvaquer was defeated in the late 700s BR although his successors continued his campaigns *After the Moorvaquer's campaigns were completed, Moorvaic territory stretched from the Moorvaic Clearing in the west to the Bax in the east. *After the Moovaquer campaigns were finished, the successors of the Moorvaquer battled for control of the empire *Eventually one of the successors emerged victorious, but would serve as a weak ruler named the "Defeated" The Decline of the Moorvaic Empire *By the end of the "Defeated" Dynasty in Moorvaica, the entire Moorvaic Empire had disintegrated *The rise and fall of Moorvaic rule affected peoples from Western to Central Mooria *Moorvaic domination never extended to the Eastern coast Failure to Conquer Eastern Mooria *After conquering the Bax, the "Defeated" tried to extend his rule to Eastern Mooria *The "Defeated" built the largest force the world had ever seen at the time *The united force of the Eastern coast civilizations were able to fight back the invasion force and destroy the Moorvaics' morale *The "Defeated" then pulled back and ended his eastern conquests The End of Moorvaic Rule *During the end of the "Defeated" reign, the entire empire had already fallen apart completely *The Moorvians, what the Moovaic rebels called themselves, revolted across Moorvaica which led to the "Defeated" reign's end and had him abdicate his throne *The Moorvians would then set up a new government and build an even larger empire from the rubble of Moorvaica